The Counterpart
by TwentyFive Degrees
Summary: Some say that there's a female counterpart of the Doctor. Could it really be true? If they ever meet, will they accept each other? It's hard to say. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**Note: I'm just gonna make a prologue and a chapter. If it turns out well, then I'll continue the story for however many more chapters or something.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue~<p>

People say that there's more to be seen out in space than the stars and planets. There's life; real, living life. There's life, with advanced technology, life that can breathe in fire, maybe even walking flowers. Those 'insane' people are right. However, no one ever thought that they'd have the same problems as we have on Earth. It's always constant war; with themselves, with other species. Millions of individuals die every second. Maybe even billions.

There is this one war: the Last Great Time War. It contained two different species: Time Lords, and Daleks. The Time War didn't necessarily have a winner. Almost the entire species of both sides were wiped out completely. Then a 'time lock' was cast on the war era, so no one can get in and interfere with it.

There were approximately three survivors: two Time Lords and one Dalek. The Dalek went around the universe, trying to reconstruct it's kind while both Time Lords went traveling. One went traveling among the stars, saving civilizations and discovering things. That one was named 'the Doctor.'

While some people have never heard of him, the sound of his name can stop crisis in one's world. It brings light in one eyes.

He travels with companions, mainly from Earth. He loves them dearly, each and every one of them, but eventually, he loses them.

While the other mentioned Time Lord has unknown whereabouts, there has been one small, but significant detail that everyone has missed.

Even the Doctor.

The detail has been a detail that he's been searching for all his life.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. I'LL GIVE COOKIES. <strong>

**I'll post chapter one tomorrow probably**


	2. Introduction and Confusion

**OMG. I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND I GOT LIKE TEN MESSAGES CONCERNING THIS STORY. AM I THIS AWESOME? **

**Anyway, I did most of this story this morning. I did the rest after a concert I had to attend, so sorry if it's a bit "chunky" and short :/**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! You're so nice(: Also, thanks to people who put this on a Story Subscription Alert and Favorites. It means so much.**

**Concerning how much I accomplished in one night, I'll continue the story. (: Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!~ 3**

**PS. I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC, which I also don't own.**

* * *

><p>There's always one person out there, looking for you. Waiting.<p>

But it didn't really seem like the case for this woman.

It wasn't that she hated socializing, or romance, etc. She just never seemed to have the time for it.

Unlike the Doctor (in the previous chapter), she didn't travel with companions.

Then we all guessed that that fact made it easier to say that she has nothing to lose.

Obviously, that was part of the case.

The woman woke up on the cold, hard floor. Above her was another cold, hard surface.

This is exactly why she hated being locked up: nothing to look at.

Her hands were chained together. Her feet were also chained together. They binded her mouth (gratefully, not with chains).

The guard used his homeland's 'Guide of Complex Knots' to tie her up.

"Miss, uh-" the guard was going to inform her something, but he didn't know what to call her.

"Reina is rather fine," she muttered stuffily into the rag.

The guard made a note comparing her and the Doctor. "Alright, Reina, your court starts in two hours."

"Two hours," she thought to herself, clearly not caring about her court. "What's to do during two hours.."

It was probably about ten minutes after when something miraculous happened.

It was amazing - no, spectacular - to see what happened next.

The walls burst out in pieces of concrete. But, unfortunately, the ceilings came down on her.

Covered in debris and maybe even ash, the supposed 'Reina' tried squirming her way out. She was close to suffocating from lack of air and an overdose of ash in the air.

When all else failed, die gracefully, her mum used to say.

But instead of dying, she painfully blacked out, which wasn't in one of her 'To Do' lists.

She woke up on another cold, hard surface. Except the ceiling wasn't exactly the same thing.

The ceiling bobbed happily with lights and circles. In the center, there was this long, blue tube that went down.

She wanted to see it, where the blue tube popped out of, but it hurt to turn. Using one muscle, she used all her will not to mutter 'shit.'

What was this place anyway? It looked awfully like a...

...a TARDIS?

No.

It can't be.

A face popped up in her sight. It was a man: spiky, brown hair and chubby cheeks. It had eyes, a nose, a mouth, and ears, and suddenly, she felt at home.

"Well, you seem a little daft," he said gently. He then checked her temperature. "You're above the usual. So, tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel… Where am I?" She had no interest in telling the man about herself. It'd probably give too much away.

"Oh, you're in the TARDIS. T - A - R - D - I - S, stands for-"

"Yes, I know," she cut him off. "Time and relative dimension in space. Is this a military one?" She said, matter - of - fact.

"D-uh-uhm-no," the man stuttered, shocked by her knowledge. "May I ask, who are you?"

"I may ask the same. You took me hostage, and I might as well know something." Reina sat up slowly, hoping that she wouldn't get dizzy.

"I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Reina."

"Last name?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't have one…." she said. She looked around, completely absent in reality.

"…Species?" The Doctor was being calm, though his face said something completely different.

"…I'm not telling," Reina rolled her eyes. She hugged her knees.

"Then… I'm not telling you," the Doctor mused. He wasn't all that excited to play her game, but whatever.

Then, the lights of the TARDIS shut down, one by one.

One. By. One.

The engine stopped, and there was a sound of silence and the sight of nothingness.

"What did you do?" The Doctor demanded, immediately assuming that Reina did it.

"I didn't do anything! What did YOU do?" Reina scoffed.

The Doctor shook his head and jumped up. He ran around the TARDIS, flipping switches and pulling levers; pumping pumps and banging gongs. Nothing seemed to work.

The Doctor was clearly confused.

"What is it?" Reina asked, identifying the look on his face.

It took him awhile to respond. "It's you. You're not supposed to exist."


	3. Locked Inside

**HERE YOU GO, LOVELIES.**

**I forgot to say MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, AND HAPPY BOXING DAY. Originally, I was gonna put this chapter up on Christmas, but something came up and blah. But it gave me time to go through it a couple of times, you know?**

**Anyway. This took a lot of editing, deleting, adding, and reading.**

**I got a whole lot of emails considering this story, and I love to say that those emails are my favorite. Thank you for favouriting, reviewing, rating, added it to Story Alerts, etc. etc. That was the best gift out of Christmas.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Happy New Year, too ^.^ 3 **

**Read, Review, Favorite, whateva you want, please :) thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Locked Inside<p>

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to exist?" Reina was outraged.

"Well, you're kind of out of place. You're history, you're dialogue - they're supposed to belong on a parallel universe. So-"

Reina slapped him on the face. "Don't smart talk me, Doctor. The only reason I was here in the first place was because YOU took me in. Now, don't try to kick me out."

Doctor rubbed his cheek, frowning. He was disappointed that she had - well, kind of - a point.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Reina was thinking. Just thinking. Doctor was staring aghast into space, also thinking. Then Reina broke the silence.

"What now?" She asked him. He stood there a minute before responding - how she hates when people do that.

"We can't go anywhere. The TARDIS shut down, and we were lucky enough not to be in the time vortex. Right now, we're just drifting in space." He looked around for a flash of hope.

"Drifting into space wasn't exactly on my mind," she said.

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"..Tell me a story," she smiled, leaning on a rail.

"Okay... Wait, let me think," The Doctor said. There was this wonderful story about Rose.

Oh, Rose...

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Uhm, anyway, here. There was a girl. Her name was Quinn. Quinn was in love with a guy, eh, let's name him Ryan. Ryan had no idea that Quinn existed. But, he had a kind heart, one way or the other. When Quinn was in trouble-"

"Are you making this up at the top of your head?" Reina interrupted.

"Yep," the Doctor mused.

"Works for me. Give me another story, please," she muttered.

"Oi! Now I have to think more," he complained. He thought for another minute before beginning. "There was a girl. Her name was Macy-"

"I meant one with a different plot, Doctor," Reina shook her head, smiling.

"You are a hell of a lot," he chuckled. "There was once this boy. He was from Sto," he smiled.

"Oh! Is that the planet in the Cassavalian Belt?" Reina giggled.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, and stop interrupting me. You're never gonna hear a story from me if you keep doing that… Anyway, there was a boy from Sto. His name was Parker. He was a handsome young man, really handsome. All the girls swooned over him. Though, that really doesn't matter, I was just telling you that to make the story more interesting… Oh, yeah, one day, he found this one stone that supposedly fell from the sky. A marvelous gem, it was spectacular, according to him. It was trimmed down to the perfect shape and size. Did I mention it was sparkly? Well, it was sparkly. I do like sparkly things… Then, again, who doesn't? It shone like a dozen of the brightest stars in the sky. He kept the stone because he thought that it was a very valuable stone. He wasn't going to make a profit out of it, though, that would be bad.

"Then, one day, it was gone. When he woke up, it wasn't in the drawer where he always put it. A pity, too, because he said it was his good luck charm. He won a spelling bee with that in his hand, for some weird reason you could have things in your hands in spelling bee contests. Weird, eh? Anyway, he won a spelling bee with the diamond in his hand, and trust me, cyborgs are HARD to outsmart. Tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue twice and shrugged, leaning on the a control panel.

"Some people - according to a friend of mine - some people have dreams about unknown things. Things they question every day that they're breathing. I call it a telepathic empathy, that's really cool if you think about it. Well, in Parker's dream, he said a woman with nice, brown hair and simple, empty eyes stole his stone. She just came in and got it from the drawer when he was sleeping. Sleeping heavily, I might say. For someone to get in a steal it like that, you have to be a real sleeper," he shrugged.

"It turns out, he never got it back, so there goes the happy ending, eh?"

Reina blinked like she was unamused.

The Doctor noticed her expression, and he rolled his eyes. "You wanted to hear a story. I'm nearly done with it, so shush until I finish it… Anyway, for someone to have brown hair, the person has to be a brunette. Then, again, I'm a brunette…"

Reina snickered.

"What happened to 'shut up?'" The Doctor scolded.

"Sorry, that was just… funny…" she shrugged.

He sighed. "Anyway, for someone to have empty eyes, they have to have - and I mean literally - nothing to lose. No family, no friends, not even a close possession. So, tell me, are my eyes empty?" The Doctor asked.

"Uhm, no, I-"

"Good enough. Then, tell me, Reina, what did you lose exactly?" He stood up straight and took a step towards her.

"Uhm, nothing, I didn't lose anything-"

"I can feel it, Reina. It's depressing. No offense, though," he flexed his shoulders.

"I- You know what? We can talk about this another day, when you tell me something about yourself," Reina confronted him, and she briskly walked away into the TARDIS corridors.

"If you're looking for the kitchen, it's the other way," The Doctor offered. As Reina quickly corrected her direction, he thought. He thought about his life, his nine hundred years and counting of breathing and talking and traveling.

Nine hundred years - when should he stop?

"Well. Back to business," he said when he saw Reina walk out. He sounded like he dreaded 'going back to business.'

"You sound and look homeless. Do you need any new clothes?" He analyzed her outfit. "I mean, no offense, but-"

"Save it," she said, still annoyed about earlier. "Where's your wardrobe?" she asked.

"May I escort you to the place?" he asked. Reina nodded, and they started going to the ever so magical wardrobe.

The wardrobe was big.

No, huge.

Screw it, there wasn't a word that could identify how big it was.

There was rows and piles of clothes - from shoes, to sweaters, and even scarves.

"Doctor, do you have a women's… section?" she asked, realizing that the clothes before her were for men.

"Of course I do… Of course I do," he face palmed, dumbfounded. "Right this way," he muttered again.

He lead her through another round of hallways and entrances. Then, they reached the wardrobe. For women.

It seemed smaller than the other wardrobe, but it looked like it had twice the clothing.

"Woah," was all Reina could say.

She walked and climbed about, the Doctor following her, and she collected all the clothing that seemed to be of interest to her. The Doctor then led her to the changing room.

The changing room was vast. It had rows and rows of stalls and hangers an whatnot.

Reina giggled and went into the last stall at the end. The Doctor waited, watching her throw out the clothes that she didn't like or didn't fit. After about ten minutes of waiting, Reina came out.

She was, decent, as the Doctor would say. She wore the big hipster glasses, and her blouse was a simple, solid light brown. For pants, she got casual jeans. Her shoes were Converse, black; but they were high tops that reached all the way to her knees. Her jeans were tucked inside the shoes.

The Doctor chuckled. "Those shoes aren't exactly good, if you're gonna stay with me."

"Oi, look who's talking, spaceman," she remarked as she walked off, carrying all the clothes she didn't wear.

The Doctor looked down. Then he facepalmed at the sight of his shoes. "I totally knew that," he said, walking out after her.

Putting the clothes back where she found them, she found a belt. It wasn't an ordinary belt, mind you, it was the one that carried loads of stuff: guns, toxics, and toiletries, even. It was something that could carry everything that came out of the Doctor's pocket.

The Doctor realized he should've hidden it, because Reina was someone who used things to every advantage.

She admired it for a moment before putting it around her waist. It fit perfectly, like it was meant for her.

The Doctor groaned. "Don't tell me you have guns," he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Okay. I don't have guns," Reina laughed. She found a mirror on her right, and decided to examine her outfit. "Do you have a coat... with pockets...?"

"Yeah, I do," the Doctor mused. "Janis Joplin gave it to me."

"Not that thing in the console room," she said, visibly disgusted. "Do you have a nicer one that I can use?"

"Don't complain about my stuff," he sighed. "There's one right there," he pointed above her.

Rein looked up. "Oh, sure, thanks," she nodded. She tried reaching the hanger, but she was too short. She couldn't just pull it off, either...

The Doctor pushed a button, and the coat fell on her. "There you go, that's better," he beamed, making a reference to Reina being covered up.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the jacket off her head. She managed to put the coat on. It fit her well; it wasn't too big, nor too small.

"Is it one of those things where the pockets are bigger on the inside?" Reina asked with so much curiosity.

The Doctor nodded.

"Suits me, then," she shrugged. She pulled off the glasses that she had and put them on an inside pocket.

"Are those even pre scripted?" The Doctor questioned.

"What? The glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Yup, they are. I'm near-sighted," Reina explained.

"How'd you get them pre scripted?"

"I went to an optometrist...?"

"Oh, you had it all along. Right," he muttered. "Come along, then, we're done here," he declared. Looking back at her, he made a face. "But first, change the shoes. They really don't look good," the Doctor furrowed his eyebrow.

Reina sighed, deciding not to argue. She sat down and started looking for some shoes. After a minute, she took out a pair. "Are these okay?"

"No. Sand will get in," the Doctor sat down across her.

"Then let's not go to a sandy place."

"Just… just no," he shook his head. This was gonna take a long time.

They argued back and forth for awhile until she pulled out a pair of combat boots. They were dark brown, and they weren't clean, but who's to judge on that? When she saw a face of approval from the Doctor, she excitedly pulled the shoes on. "All that for shoes," she said, quite amused by the fact.

The Doctor smiled. "If you're gonna stay with me, you're gonna have an awful lot of running to do, you know." He led her back to the main console room, smirking to himself, whereas Reina had no idea what he meant, oddly enough.

"SO. What now?" Reina asked, jumping about and around the main console room.

"Tell you what, stop jumping about and stay still. I have an idea," the Doctor smiled.

"What kind of idea?" Reina asked quizzically. She stood still as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"An idea that might not work," the Doctor replied. He pulled some levers and pushed some buttons, all while typing at the screen and banging some things with hammers. He took out the extrapolator, but it didn't do much good.

Nothing seemed to do good.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Reina sat on the couch.

"I was trying- You wouldn't understand, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff," he frowned.

"I get that sometimes," Reina shrugged. The Doctor tried thinking thoroughly about what she meant. He had an idea, but if he's gonna be sure, he's gonna take it the hard way out.

"Uhm, is something wrong?" Reina asked. The Doctor shook his head, and Reina shrugged it off.

"Okay. So, you know, you're not supposed to exist. Maybe, just maybe, it's something ON you that's not supposed to exist. Maybe it's just not literally you."

Reina looked at him with a blank face. "And your point is?"

"My point is that something on you isn't supposed to exist. I just explained it….."

Reina tapped her foot impatiently. "I meant what do we do about it. I'm looking for answers, not waiting here in a TARDIS."

"Oh, you're too much," he groaned. He sat on the couch, looking at the panels. "We're here, drifting in space, right next to Clom. Hopefully Clom, I met some nice people there... And what do you do? Argue with me! Listen, there's no way you can reverse that situation unless you get out and let my TARDIS restart."

"I'm not getting out!" Reina yelled.

"That's also my point, Reina! It's not all the time she does this." The Doctor thought some more. "She's not one to compromise."

Reina facepalmed, frustrated.

"To answer your earlier EARLY question, what we do," he took out his sonic screwdriver. "is this." He beamed the light and waved it all over Reina.

"I hate those," she said, making a reference to the screwdriver.

"Stop it," he rolled his eyes. "Or else, I will literally kick you out."

In the flick of his wrist, the screwdriver extended. He looked at a screen and went back to beaming. With the blue light slowly going out, he stopped. He tapped it against the lightless console once, twice, clearly confused.

"Is that thing battery-powered?" Reina questioned.

"Nothing I own is 'battery-powered.' Batteries are for minors," he scoffed.

"Can I see it?" Reina opened her palm, and the Doctor slowly put the screwdriver on it, not sure whether to trust her or not.

She examined it closely, then shook it. She tapped the light bulb of the screwdriver. Then, Reina happily licked her finger and pressed a button.

It worked just as well as it did approximately 2 minutes and 43 seconds ago.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked with his gaping mouth.

"I reset it..." Reina replied. "You might as well learn how to reset stuff when you own it." She handed him the screwdriver, raising an eyebrow.

He made a grunt, and wiped the blue light with the edge of his sleeve and continued beaming her.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Reina asked after a silent moment.

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"Why'd you-"

The TARDIS shook violently, interrupting Reina.

So, suppose that most planets had a strong gravity field. Most planets would drag in whatever came within miles of the invisible gravity field. Attempting to get out would mean a lot of pressure.

Basically, the TARDIS was dragged in, but since it shut down, it might take awhile before they can get out.

Inside, the two were thrown around like rag dolls in the Intergalactic Zoo. And trust me, that's horrifying.

The two kept grabbing on to rails and consoles, but not one of them was strong enough to keep from flying around.

"DOCTORRRRRRR?" Reina screamed frantically, not really liking the situation they seemed to be in at the moment.

"REEIIINNNNAAAAA. JUST SHUT UP," the Doctor replied. Panicking wasn't good for two hearts.

"BUT DOCTOR?"

"WHAT DOES SHUT UP MEAN, REINA?" He put his foot on the console while pushing and banging and pulling.

People never thought that their lives would end on a foreign planet.


End file.
